As is known, the impellers of centrifugal pumps generally have pairs of shaped disk bodies facing each other so as to form an interspace wherein a set of blades that connect the two disks are arranged.
Also, a hub, or an equivalent coupling device, is provided centrally with respect to each impeller and allows to fasten the impeller to a transmission shaft that is turned by a motor means.